A Disturbing Phone Call
by SXR123
Summary: Naru gets an upsetting phone call from her sister Mei, Naru's mother has just passed away! Naru deals with it the only way she knows how. Beating up on poor Keitaro. How will she cope with the sudden news of her mothers passing and her guilt of beating up on keitaro? Read now to find out! Rated T just because -COMPLETED-
1. Disturbing phone call

**I do not own Love Hina, if I did… well I'd want more of "Love Hina Again" because I just like it XD Enjoy this little fic spur of mine! :D**

* * *

It was a normal day for Hinata Sou, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the Inn manager, Keitaro Urishima had been cleaning out the hot springs for the use of the houses' tenants. He was scrubbing has hard as he could, getting leaves out of the hot springs and scrubbing it clean of any dirt that may have been present on the rocky area. He sighed and wiped his forehead, taking in the sight he had just finished. "Well, now that's taken care of!" He gave a warm smile and walked out of the hot area.

Keitaro was heading towards his room, his mind absent of almost anything until he saw his long haired crush walking down the hall way. It was too late for him to react as they both unwittingly bumped into each other, crashing onto the floor. "A-Ah! N-Naru!" He looked up and rubbed his head. "I-I'm—"

She fell over on her bottom and slid a few inches back. She growled and rubbed her head as well, standing up and giving him an angry look. "Keitaro you baka!" She shouted, throwing her fist up in anger. She wanted to hit him, send him flying, teach him a lesson she knew he didn't deserve. But something insider her stopped her. She sighed, "Just watch where you're going next time, ok you idiot?" She helped him up and smiled lightly.

Keitaro watched as she smiled and walked away from him. _"N-Naru-san?"_ He thought to himself. He rubbed the back of his head wondering why she hadn't beaten him into a pulp. He shrugged his shoulders and suddenly heard the phone ring. The phones at the Hinata Inn had begun to ring. Naru Narusegawa walked over to the phone and patiently picked it up.

"Hello?" She began.

"N-Naru?" A shaky voice began. "Is that you?"

It took her a moment to remember who it was, but she soon smiled and answered. "Mei? It's been awhile since I've talked to you!" Naru suddenly heard sniffle over the phone and had a bad feeling something was wrong. "Mei… Is… something wrong?"

Naru could hear her quietly sobbing over the phone, but Mei pulled herself together enough to speak with her sister. "N-Naru… Mom… S-She…"

Naru's pupils shrunk as Mei mentioned her mother. "W-What? What happened to mom? Is she ok?" She said distressfully.

Mei couldn't hold it in any longer, "Mom just… sh-she… Died last night…" Naru's body froze, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to react. She just stood there, frozen in place. "I-I'm sorry Naru… I-I have to go… I'll call you when I get to my aunt's…" There was a clicking sound and the phone call ended. Naru heard another click before she slowly placed the phone back onto the holder.

"_M-Mom is…"_ Naru was frozen where she stood. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. How was she going to deal with this kind of information? Should she tell anyone? Should she just leave? It suddenly dawned her. Naru would deal with it the only way she knew how. She didn't cry, she didn't sob and she began dashing up the stairs and up to Keitaro's room.

The manager turned around and looked at her, she was writhing with rage and the poor manager knew what was coming. "N-Naru! If this is for what happened in the hall, I-I'm sorr—" But finishing that sentence was a luxury that Keitaro wasn't allowed to have for as soon as he started saying 'sorry' the brunette bashed his face in with her fist, sending him flying out of the window. "NAAAAaaarrrrrruuu….." Could be heard shouting as the manager flew away.

The brunette breathed heavily as she watched him fly, she didn't feel any better and couldn't understand why. Beating up on Keitaro always made her feel better, even though she knew it was wrong she couldn't help herself.

This kind of thing continued for over a week, Keitaro was being beaten around, left and right by his crush who had no other way to cope with her mother passing away. No one knew about it but her and she refused to talk about it with anyone. She knew it was wrong to beat up on Keitaro for the small things that he messes up on, especially now. When those small things are so insignificant that could easily be fixed in just a few moments.

This kind of thing started to eat at her as well. _"Why… Why is he putting up with this?"_ She began to think. _"Why doesn't he speak up? Why doesn't he say anything? Beating him up before was one thing… now I'm just bullying him…"_ Her guilt was eating at her conscious; her mother recently passing away wasn't helping either. Usually Keitaro would at least speak up about this kind of thing. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't think of any other way besides talking about it and that was something she refused to do.

She was walking towards the bathroom when she heard the zipping up of a zipper. She knew what was happening, she knew what he was doing and she knew plain and simple that what she was about to do was wrong. But she swung open the door anyway. She Looked as Keitaro had just finished using the bathroom. She acted as surprised as she could. "K-Keitaro?" She shouted.

The manager turned towards his crush and cringed. "N-Naru?"

Naru clenched her fist, "Why don't you just lock the door you idiot?" She grabbed him and threw him out of the bathroom and walked towards him. "RAAAH!" She smashed her fist in his face and he rolled over on the ground. Keitaro stumbled onto his feet and rubbed his face.

There was a long silence between the two before Keitaro turned to face her. Naru's back was turned and her arm was shaking. "W…Why Keitaro?" She began to say.

He cocked his head to the side. "Wh-Why what Naru?"

She turned around with tears in her eyes. "Why do you put up with me?" She shouted. "I've been horrible to you for the past week and a half Keitaro!" She continued to shout at him as they both made their way into Keitaro's room. "I've been nothing but a bully to you! Beating up on you for a bunch of STUPID reasons!" She clenched her hair. "Why…" Tears were streaming down her face and she began to frown. "Why aren't you telling anybody how awful I've been to you…? Not even Motoko attacks you this much… And all the reasons I've been doing it… Are stupid!" She rubbed a few tears from her eyes. "Why Keitaro?"

There was a long pause between the two once more. Naru's eyes were filled with tears as she was beginning to break down, her mother passing and beating up on Keitaro, a person she doesn't even hate was something she couldn't bear. "Why Keitaro?" She shouted once more to him. He looked her in the eyes with a warm smile on his face. "Because I heard the phone call Naru…"

Naru's pupils shrunk and she took a step back. _"For a whole week? He knew?"_ Her hand was over her mouth. "W-What?" Naru was taken aback at what Keitaro had just told her. "Wh-what do you mean you heard the phone call…" She growled and got angry again. "Why didn't you say anything? If-If I had known that… you knew about the phone call I…"

Keitaro smiled at her again. "I didn't say anything because I knew what you needed… I had a feeling that as soon as the call was finished, you'd want to… you know…" He scratched the side of his head.

Naru's cheeks were wet with tears as well as her eyes. She ran over to him and fell onto his chest. With the little strength she could muster up she began to lightly hit Keitaro in the chest. The hits didn't hurt at all no matter how many times she hit him. Each hit was weaker than the last as she sobbed harder and harder. It went to the point where she stopped hitting him and just laid her hand on his chest, sobbing into his shirt. "I-It's not fair Keitaro…!" She sobbed. "She was all I had left! My mom was the last piece of family I had left… besides my sister…" She sniffled. "Now she's gone!" she lightly hit his chest again.

Keitaro wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried harder into his shirt. "Y-You Idiot…" She began, "Why didn't you say anything… I wouldn't have-have beat on you all that time if you had just said something… M-Moron…" She muttered as she sobbed.

They stayed like that for almost an hour; Keitaro rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. She let out a week of anger, frustration and sadness all in that long hour that seemed to last for an eternity. When she finally stopped crying they stayed hugging for another fifteen minutes before Naru finally spoke up.

She sniffled and began to speak. "K-Keitaro…?"

"Yeah Naru?"

There was a slight pause. "I… I'm sorry for beating up on you… You know I don't hate you right?"

Keitaro nodded as he still hugged her. "I know you don't…" He squeezed her for a moment before she spoke up again.

"Um… K-Keitaro… would you mind if I…" She stopped for a moment to think about what she was about to ask. "Would you mind if I spent the night in your room tonight?"

Keitaro was shocked at the sudden question. "U-Um…"

"Please… I… I don't want to be by myself tonight Keitaro." She sniffled in his chest once more. She squeezed him tightly. "Please…"

Keitaro was stunned for the moment. He was afraid of letting her into his room for the night, but _"it's not like it would hurt anyone right? Besides, she needed someone to stay with tonight and I'm the only one who knows about her mother's death…"_ Keitaro sighed and leaned away from her for the moment, looking her in the eyes. "Sure thing Naru." He smiled warmly at her.

Naru smiled back at him, "Thank you so much Keitaro…"

She felt so vulnerable right now. She never thought that after meeting him the way she did in the hot springs that she'd end up in this situation with him. "Thanks a lot…" She hugged him again and sniffled into his shirt again.

* * *

The rest of the day felt as long as the week before it. Naru had unintentionally been clinging to Keitaro for the rest of the day. Luckily for them no one had been around to notice it too much. The night had finally rolled along and it was time for everyone to go to sleep. Keitaro was setting up an extra bed for Naru to sleep on. Just like in the hotel room that they spent the night in the beds were kept separate so that Naru would be sure that Keitaro wouldn't try anything.

But that was then and now Naru was upset and could hardly contain herself. She walked into Keitaro's room seeing the separate beds. They weren't at other ends of the room, just side-by-side. She walked over to her bed and then looked at Keitaro's. She frowned and looked up at him.

"I know you don't like sleeping near me… so I made sure to get a separate bed for you… is… that alright? I mean if you want them farther apart…" He began.

She nodded her head no and smiled. "No, no… this is fine Keitaro…" She walked over to her bed in her favorite pink pajamas and slid into it. "Thanks again for letting me stay here tonight Keitaro… it really does mean a lot to me." She smiled and turned to her side.

"No problem Naru…" He turned out the light and slid into his bed. "You can spend the night in here anytime you want." He suddenly realized what he had said and sat up quickly. "N-No! I mean- it's not like I mean you can stay with ME any time you want! I-I meant if you wanted to stay in my ROOM without me in it—I… oh nevermind…" He sighed. He heard her giggle softly, causing him to smile. "Good night Naru…" He lied back down and slowly fell asleep.

"Good night Keitaro." Naru closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. But try as she might, her body refused to accept the fact that she wanted to sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed but try as she might she couldn't fall asleep. She sat up and looked over to the silently sleeping Keitaro. She looked at her bed and then over to his. "Keitaro…" She said silently. She crawled out of her bed and slid in next to him. She hesitated at first; afraid she might wake him up and then dealing with the consequences of his questions. She wanted to be next to someone and didn't want to sleep by herself. She put her arm around his waist and laid her head onto his pillow, luckily the bed was big enough for them both to sleep in. She yawned and slowly began to drift off into sleep. "Kei…tar…o…" she murmured before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 1 of this small little fic of mine. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE reading your reviews of ANY of my fics! Thanks a lot for reading! :D**


	2. A night on the town

_**I got a Review from a guest named MAS and when I read it I had to agree with him XD. So MAS, if you're reading this, you're pretty much right, I did kind of rush chapter 1 which is something I came to see after I wrote it... I'll make sure to take this chapter much slower! I hope you enjoy it guys! :D**_

* * *

The sun rose slowly on that morning, Keitaro was having a sweet dream about his life with Naru. Sadly for him it was just a dream… but did it have to be a dream forever?

The sun's rays shined through Keitaro's window and into his eyes. They began to flutter and slowly open. Keitaro yawned and tried to sit up but noticed a bit of weight on his chest. He looked over to his right and saw Naru cuddled up next to him. His pupils shrunk as he jumped back and nearly shouted. "N-Naru!" He had his hands in front of himself and swinging all around trying to come up with an explanation. "N-Naru! I-I was asleep and I didn't mean to—"

Naru's head lifted from the pillow as she rubbed her eyes and looked over to him. "O-Oh… Sorry Keitaro." She sat up in the bed and scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry… last night I just felt… kind of cold…" She smiled nervously and looked over to him.

He lowered his hands and looked at her. _"Wow… Her mom dying has really hit her hard…"_ Keitaro looked around the room, there was an awkward silence floating around the room before Keitaro got the nerve to finally speak up. "S-So Naru… How DID you sleep?" He looked at her, his cheeks slightly red.

"Oh… I slept fine, thanks." She blushed and looked away from him. Both of them felt incredibly awkward towards each other and neither of them had anything to say.

Finally Keitaro grew a pair and looked over to her. "Hey um, Naru… would you like to um…" He began. "Well, would you like to go out today?"

Her face went red with embarrassment. "L-Like a date?"

Keitaro's eyes shrunk for a moment. "N-No! Not like a date! No!" He began to laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head. "I mean like, just to go out and get your mind of things…" He mumbled the last words.

"W-Well…" She began.

"I-I'm sorry I even asked!" He started to laugh nervously, "Why don't we just forget I ever asked and just go the day as normal right? Yeah let's do that!" He laughed nervously more and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" she shouted.

Keitaro froze in place and slowly turned his head.

"I um…" She began, "I wouldn't mind going out for the day…" Naru mumbled the last words, her face flushed with a deep red color. "J-Just as long as you don't try anything pervy!" She quickly shot at him.

Keitaro chuckled a bit and smiled at her. "I wouldn't even think about it." He walked over to his closet and opened it up. "Well then I'm gonna get ready… what about you Naru? Are you going to change in here to?" His face turned red and he laughed at his own question.

Her expression changed to an embarrassed one and her face flushed red. She growled and hit him on the shoulder. "You're so disgusting Keitaro!" She laughed and climbed up to her room. "I'll be ready in a little bit ok?" She smiled and disappeared from his sight.

Keitaro sighed and began to think of all the things they were going to do today. He'd do his best to keep her entertained and happy, he was going to do his best to cheer her up and have fun in the process. "I'll be waiting out front OK Naru?" He shouted up to her. He heard her shout 'OK' and proceeded to the front door. Just then he was stopped by the foreign girl known to everyone as Su.

"Keitaro!" She jumped out of nowhere with glee. "You look very handsome today! Are you going on a date with Naru?" She smiled innocently. A certain fox faced girl poked her head in at the mention of "Date" and "Keitaro and Naru".

"Ohh Keitaro! You look so nice!" She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not dolling yourself up for Naru are you?"

Keitaro took a step back from the both of them began to get very nervous. "W-What? No! O-Of course not… I-I mean we ARE going out to town but not like, a date or anything!" He began to stumble on his words and couldn't think straight. At that time he looked to the stairs to see Naru wandering in.

She had a sad look on her face and looked as if she were about to cry.

There was a short silence. "Naru?" Mitsune spoke up. "You ok sweety?"

"I'm fine." She sniffled. "Can we just go Keitaro?" she walked over to him as they began to walk out.

"U-Um… We'll be back later guys, don't wait up!" He shouted as they walked away.

Mitsune and Su both watched as Naru and Keitaro walked away and out of sight. "Hmm… Something fishy is going on… Naru didn't look too happy to be leaving with Keitaro…" She looked down at Su.

"You think she's being forced to go with him?" Su wondered.

Silenced filled the room for a moment. "I don't know… let's go look in his room and see if there's anything that don't belong." Su and Mitsune crept over to Keitaro's room and slowly opened it up. Immediately Mitsune spotted the two beds. "Oh mah gawd." She put her hands over her mouth. "I bet Keitaro's got some dirt on Naru…" She walked all over the room looking for something that Keitaro may have on her best friend.

Su bounced around the whole room giggling and laughing. "What makes you say that? Keitaro isn't a bad guy!" She laughed.

"Well, look at yesterday, Naru SURE was clingy to him yesterday! Why would she ever do such a thing unless she was being forced? I know those two like each other but this is so unlike Naru." She brought her hand to her chin. "I think we should gather everyone here and force Keitaro to let whatevah hold he has on Naru go, something tells me that they're hidin' somethin' from us."

Su hopped down from the shelf she was on and landed on the floor next to Mitsune. "Well then let's start warning everyone!" She smiled innocently and walked out of the room.

* * *

The 'couple' walked down the street into town and were looking around for something to do. Keitaro watched her as she looked around. "Naru? Are you alright?"

She looked away from him. "Yeah… I'm fine…" She saw a sign for a carnival nearby on a wooden post. "Keitaro!" She ran over and pointed to the sign. "Let's go here!" She had a big smile on her face and Keitaro couldn't help but smile.

"_The first time she's smiled like that in a week…"_ He walked over to her and read the sign quickly. "Sure Naru! It looks like fun!" He smiled over to her and began to walk in the direction of the carnival. The couple soon arrived and were amazed at all the rides and games they could play. "What would we do first Naru?"

In her hand she held a map for the entire park and looked around for any games or rides they may want to get on and enjoy. "Hmm…" She pointed to one of the rides, "How about we go for a roller coaster ride?" She smiled warmly.

They both walked off into the direction of the roller coaster and were eager to get on the ride…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hinata…

"OK you guys, Keitaro and Naru should be back in a little while, so we've got the time to prepare to confront Keitaro! Just remembah, he's got dirt on Naru so even though he's our friend we shouldn't treat him so nicely! Not until he lets Naru go of her… activities when they go to bed…" Mitsune looked around the room as everyone agreed with her.

Suddenly Shinobu spoke up, "Are you sure that he's doing these things with Naru? I mean… Keitaro wouldn't do that! He's not that kind of guy! He's too nice…" she mumbled her last words.

"He's a man Shinobu; one thing they've all got in common is that they like to defile women. Keitaro is no exception." Motoko had her sword resting on her shoulder.

"B-But he's not like that! I'm sure Naru was just upset about something else…" She sighed and sat down.

"If I know Naru, then it would have to be over something major and the only major thing I've seen 'round here is Keitaro and Naru spendin' a whole lotta time togetha." She placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "Now unless they suddenly became best of friends ovah night I don't see any otha reason why Naru would be in Keitaro's room ovah night."

"Don't worry Shinobu! We won't hurt him to much! Just so he'll leave Naru alone!" Su hung from the ceiling and smiled. She jumped down and walked over to the group.

"And now we play the waiting game for them both to return." Motoko unsheathed her sword and frowned. "We'll make sure not to alarm Naru of our discovery, if we do this right we can get Keitaro to let her go on his own terms instead of us just making him do it."

Mitsune frowned, "aww… but that's not as fun…" The fox faced girl sighed and sat down in her chair. In her hand she held some sake and took a sip. "Well we might as well have a little fun before they come right? They should be home in an hour or so… can't stay out to late can they?" She smiled and took another sip of her sake.

* * *

It was starting to get late; Naru looked up at the sky and frowned. "Think we should head back?" She looked up to him.

Keitaro smiled, "yeah, I guess we should. Don't want them to worry do we?" They turned around and saw that the carnival lights had begun to dim and shut off. "Besides, it looks like they're closing anyway." He sighed began to walk home with Naru at his side.

The walk home was quiet; neither of them knew what to say to each other. Keitaro looked down at his side and at Naru's hand. His hand shook for a moment but he managed to intertwine his fingers with hers. She gave him a surprised look for a second but turned away and blushed.

The two walked into the hinata house and started heading up stairs. "Oh wait, Naru, you go on up, I've got something I need to do real quick." He smiled.

"Sure." She turned away and walked up stairs.

Keitaro yawned, "Oh man… a real tiring day… We both had a lot of fun…" He smiled and walked over to lock the door. It closed and locked with a click and he soon turned around to see Motoko. "Oh, hi Motoko!" He smiled. "You're up kind of late… aren't you usually asleep by now?" He walked over to her.

"Keitaro, sit down please." She pointed to a chair.

"Um… OK?" He walked over and sat down in the chair, looking over the room. "Is um… something wrong?" he questioned.

A figure came out from the shadows. "We know Keitaro." Mitsume frowned.

"Kn-Know about what?" He had a scared look on his face. "What are you guys talking about?"

Shinobu and Su came from the kitchen, Shinobu looked sad while Su was as jumpy as ever. "W-We saw your room Keitaro… there… were two beds…"

Keitaro's face turned red. "W-what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You and Naru boy! Are you that dense? Now, I know that you and Naru like each otha, but if I know Naru she wouldn't WILLINGLY sleep in the same room as you!" She got in real close, "And Naru didn't look too happy leavin' with ya today neitha'!" Mitusme put her foot on the chair.

Motoko walked over to him, her hand on her sword handle. "So we'll give you one chance. Either tell us what kind of blackmail you have on Naru, why you're forcing her to do these… UNSPEAKABLE things with you… and to go apologize immediately… otherwise…"

Keitaro gulped, "O-Otherwise?"

"Otherwise we'll stop going easy on you…" She growled, "I know we're all friends here, but we love Naru like a sister and we won't let you force yourself onto her…" She drew her sword. "One chance Keitaro. Tell us the truth about Naru."

Keitaro looked over the group, he was scared straight. _"Should I just tell them about Naru's mom?"_ He pondered it for a moment but soon shook away that idea. _"No… No I can't! Naru asked me not to tell anyone, not even her friends! I have to keep her secret!"_ Keitaro looked up at Motoko. "I won't tell you her secret, and I'm not doing anything to her! I mean it!" He shouted out.

Motoko sighed. "I was really hoping you'd be honest with us Keitaro…" She grabbed his collar with her hand and brought him close to her face. "Now I have to be rough with you…"

Keitaro gulped and closed his eyes. _"No matter what… I'll keep your secret safe Naru…"_ He thought to himself.

Naru sat inside the small bed Keitaro had made for her in his room, she knew said she was going to her room tonight, but couldn't stand the thought of being alone again. She suddenly realized that whatever he was doing, was taking a long time. "I guess I had better go check on the idiot…" She yawned, rubbed her eyes and started walking down the stairs. "Keitaro… what are you… doing?" He stopped halfway when she saw Keitaro on the floor and the group around him. "Wh-What the hell is going on here?" The brunette shouted.

* * *

_**Here it is! I hope you guys enjoy chapter two! The third and final chapter will be up soon! Till then, enjoy this! :D**_


	3. Revealing the truth

_**And so begins the final chapter of "A Disturbing phone call"! It was fun writing it, I'll be honest I've been having a lot of "DUUUUHH…." Moments while writing this, I mean, I knew how I wanted it to start and how I wanted it to end. But coming up with everything in the middle… boy that's the hard part XD. Well, I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter. I enjoyed ending it.**_

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?!" The brunette shouted.

"N-Naru!" Mitsune stood up, "H-Hi!" She waved awkwardly. "Boy… You sure look pretty today!" The fox faced girl laughed nervously. "Listen, why don't you head on back up to bed and rest that pretty little head of yours?" She purposely stood in front of the group, doing her best to hide the actions going on.

Naru ran down the rest of the way and looked at them angrily, Naru's eyes shifted to the floor where a bruised, beaten and mangled Keitaro lay on the floor. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at her friends with anger. "What are you doing to Keitaro?!"

"W-We were just trying to find out whatever blackmail he had on you!" Motoko shouted.

Naru had a confused face on, "W-What are you talking about?!"

Su jumped over the group and landed in front of Naru, "Well today you looked real sad when you were going out with Keitaro and when we went into his room we saw that you had two beds set up! So we all assumed that Keitaro had some kind of information about you that you didn't want to get out! So you did "favors" for him so that he wouldn't tell anyone!" She smiled innocently.

Everyone was quiet for the moment; Naru had a disbelief face on. "…A-Are you all INSANE?!" She clenched her teeth with rage and took a step forward.

There was a short pause.

"Kinda…" Mitsune muttered.

Naru rushed passed the group and pushed them out of the way, "Please, just get out of the way!" She helped Keitaro out of the chair and onto a nearby couch. "A-Are you OK?" She frowned.

Keitaro smiled, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Naru, don't worry about it."

She sighed and had small tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault…" She sniffled.

"Hey, don't worry Naru, this is nothing!" He smiled, "C'mon, don't be like that."

"Keitaro I have to tell them the truth… Look whats happened to you! It's my fault!"

Keitaro looked at her for a moment and then looked at himself; his threshold for pain certainly did a good job at lessening how much he actually felt during the "interrogation". Keitaro's eyes shifted back to Naru as he began to frown. "Naru… you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. It's not as bad as it looks." He gave her a reassuring smile that soon faded back into a frown. "I wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to…"

The brunette looked at Keitaro in complete surprise, _"Even after dealing with all this, he still didn't want to say anything?"_ She couldn't help but smile. "Keitaro… what you did for me was one of the nicest things anyone's ever done… but I can't let that go on anymore… it wouldn't be right." She gave another small smile and kissed his cheek.

Naru gave a large sigh and stood up. She slowly turned around and looked towards her friends. She wasn't mad at them and she knew that they were just trying to protect her. Naru looked back at Keitaro one last time and smiled. "Everyone… Keitaro did NOT have any kind of blackmail on me. None of what's been happening to me is his fault…" Her head hung down low. "The reason I've been acting so strangely lately is because of a call I got about a week ago…"

Mitsune took a step towards her friend, "What's wrong hun?"

"My little sister called last week… She told me that my mom had just passed away…" Naru was struggling to hold herself together. She could hear Keitaro shifting around on the couch and was about to try and comfort her. She held her hand back, signaling that she was ok.

The rest of the group lightly gasped. "That's awful!" Su shouted out.

"Are you alright Naru?" Motoko walked over to her friend.

"I'm fine… but… I was having trouble dealing with it by myself… When I got the call the first person I went to see was Keitaro… and I'm sure you can guess why."

They all looked at each other and soon nodded. "But the thing is… all that week that I was beating up on Keitaro… He knew about it!"

Their faces all turned into a surprised one as they looked over at the beaten Keitaro on the couch.

"He didn't say anything because he knew what I was going to do… and for that whole week I felt nothing but guilty about beating up on him." She looked over at Keitaro with sadness. "I'm really sorry Keitaro." She frowned.

He gave her an awkward smile.

"After that week… Keitaro told me that he knew about my mom, and I… I kind of just broke down." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "After that I didn't want to sleep by myself that night." She rubbed her arm and looked over her friends reactions. "B-But nothing happened! He even pulled the beds apart so that we wouldn't be near each oth—"

"Wait… you moved into his bed?! We didn't know that you actually slept in the SAME bed!" Shinobu burst out suddenly. She quickly put her hands to her mouth to silence herself.

Naru's face was beet red at this point. "I-I…" She took a nervous step back after she suddenly realized she had unwittingly admitted sleeping next to Keitaro. "W-Well I mean… I-It was cold last night a-and I-"

"It was REALLY hot last night!" Su jumped, "I was sweating so much that it felt like my skin was gonna come clean off!" She giggled.

"Well… I umm…." Naru looked back at Keitaro, who also had a surprised look on his face.

Mitsune walked over to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If there's something you'd like to say Naru, I think now would be a good time to say it…" The fox girl smiled. "S'not like there's anythin' wrong with it."

Naru looked towards the fox faced girl and back to Keitaro. "I…" She was fidgeting with her hands while trying to come up with something to say. "I… I don't…" She hesitantly took a step towards Keitaro. Her legs were wobbly with anxiousness; she looked over to Keitaro who was still lying on the couch, watching her every move.

Naru looked in all directions of the room and back to Keitaro. "I-I want to thank you for all the help you've given me Keitaro and I'm sorry that you were hurt in the process!" Naru quickly bowed and burst from the room.

"N-Naru! Wait!" Keitaro tried jumping up from the couch but was stricken with sudden pain in his legs. _"Geh… I must be hurt more than I thought…"_ He tumbled onto his stomach as he watched Naru run out the door of the Hinata Sou.

Naru ran as fast as she could down the stairs of the girl's dormitory, small tears escaping her eyes as she did so. _"I can't do it! Why can't I just say it?! Why can't I tell him?"_ Naru began hearing footsteps behind her as she continued to run away from the Hinata before she was quickly cut off. Motoko stood in front of her, her wooden practice sword held in front of her.

"Naru, where do you think you're going?"

The brunette stopped in her tracks as Motoko stood in front of her, "I can't face him! I just can't!"

Motoko's eyes narrowed, "You cannot simply run away from your fears Naru-san." She held her practice swords towards Naru. "You need to face your fears head on! You need to tell Keitaro how you really feel about him! I'm not letting you leave until you do!"

Naru took a step back from Motoko, she suddenly heard steps being taken behind her. She turned around to see Keitaro, along with Mitsune, who was helping him down the stairs. He looked at the girl with concern. "K-Keitaro…" Naru looked back to Motoko, who still had her practice sword drawn.

She gulped and ran over to him, "This is how I feel about you!" She grabbed his face and quickly kissed him. Time seemed to slow down for the two as the kissed got deeper and more intense. Soon, Naru slowly pulled away and broke the kiss and looked back at Keitaro. "That's how I feel…" She breathed heavily and smiled.

Keitaro gave a nervous smile back, "I feel the same way…"

Motoko's eye twitched, "I didn't need to see that…" She groaned and put her sword away, "I was expecting a confession… not a full out make out session…" She walked past the two and made her way up to the Hinata.

"It took you long enough." Mitsune smiled and started climbing up the stairs.

Naru laughed nervously and looked at Keitaro, "Sorry about leaving like that."

He smiled, "It's no problem. And, I'm sorry about your mom Naru… I never had a chance to say that…"

Naru sighed, "I am to… I wish I could have talked to her one last time." Naru looked up at the Hinata. "I think we should head back now." She winked and put his shoulder around her, "C'mon, I'll help you up."

"Thanks." Keitaro smiled at her as they both made their way up the stairs. He couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news, especially after everything Naru just told them. A little good news will do everyone some good.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this little fic of mine! Sorry it took so long! ^^; Thanks for all the reviews and support you've given me!**_


End file.
